Break Your Heart
by ImagineDee
Summary: They say love comes when you least expect it but there are always people who search for it. I tried searching but I realized that it was just a waste of time. Anyways, this is how my so called love story started...
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Gakuen Alice, I wish I did - I LOVE the characters and the story itself :)_

_Anyways enjoy my new story, tell me how it is; I love knowing everyone's opinions._

**Break Your Heart **

They say love comes when you least expect it but there are always people who search for it. I tried searching but I realized that it was just a waste of time.

Anyways this is how my so-called love story started…

I just graduated from Stanford University a year ago, and here I am taking a day off from my busy schedule. I thought that after University it would get a bit easier but nope – it just got harder; and how am I suppose to find THE ONE – when I can't even have time for myself. I mean it took me 3 months in advance to book A DAY off! Can you believe that?! 3 months!

I looked at the view in my penthouse, it was breathtaking – I would've never thought I would be living in a place like this. I grew up in a small town, working everyday in my life; just to make sure I save up for school. My parents died when I was just 10 years old, after that I was raised by my cousin but I left when I turned 18.

"Ma'am Miss Anna is on the phone," Claire handed me the phone. I've known Claire since I was 20 years old; she was a struggling mom who was looking for a job to provide education for her children. I decided to help her – you're probably thinking how on earth can a 20 years old student employ someone?! Let's just say it all came from my savings.

"Thanks Claire," I gave her a smile as she exited my room.

"Anna! How are you doing," Anna and I have been friends for 6 years, I still remember how we met when we were 16 years old – yes that's right, I'm 22 years old. Anna has been in France to study to become a chef.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to invite a special friend of mine to come to my graduation ceremony,"

"Oh my gosh Anna! Congratulation! It's been 3 years already," I exclaimed. Time went by fast!

"Thank you but I know how busy you are so of course it's still in 2 months," She knows me too well. But then again I have been venting to her about my busy schedule and how complicated it was to take a day off. Especially when you work in a very prestige company.

"I am very thankful for that or else I would be sulking here because I couldn't come to my best friend's graduation," we talked for hours and caught up on a lot of stuff. What did I do to deserve to have such a wonderful friend?

"It's going to be a LONG graduation but I got lots of people for you to meet," I could sense that she was planning something. Oh man, I wonder what this is going to be about – I hope she's not thinking what I'm thinking.

I can't believe I woke up late! I never miss my alarm clock – dammit – I hope I make it on time but I spoke too soon. I was surrounded with cars honking at each other, we were not moving at all. Ugh traffic!

"Hello Eric, I'm stuck in traffic. I don't know how long it'll take," Dammit I'm so screwed!

"Ma'am I was just about to call you, I will transfer the calls to you when you have some. Although I heard the big boss is coming to the office today and they want all the Seniors to be there," Great, I'm definitely screwed. I rubbed my temples, hoping that this stress will go away. Why did everything have to go down today? Ughhhh!

"Thank goodness you're here! They're all in the conference room, hurry I'm sure you'll make it," I dumped all my stuff on his table and ran to the conference room. I fixed my hair before I entered the conference room. As soon as I entered, all eyes turned on me. Good job Mikan, great first impression!

"Sorry I'm late, there was a huge accident in the highway," I sat at my usual spot.

"Good thing he's not here yet or you'll be dead Mikan," I sigh and slumped on my seat. At least one thing went well today. Before I could even relax the doors banged open, making us all jump on our seat. I was about to give this person a piece of my mind but as soon as I saw those crimson eyes, I lost my train of thoughts.

"Let's start with introductions," he placed a bunch of black folders on the table and sat on his chair. I looked at everyone who seemed to be afraid to go first – so why not start right? I stood up on my seat and slid my folder towards him.

"Mikan Sakura, graduated in Stanford University for Business –

"Aren't you a bit young to be working here? Are you sure you're qualified for your position," I clenched my fist.

"I guess you could say that I am young but I am qualified for this position, I understand why you are questioning me about my qualifications but if you look at my portfolio I will say I am more than qualified," I can't believe this guy! I must say he is pretty young himself; his parents probably just passed on this company to him.

"I know what you're thinking, you're right but unlike other I am well educated and have experience to be the head of this company," he looked through my portfolio and walked towards me. Don't tell me I'm going to get fired from this!

"You're an intelligent women but there are still a lot of things you need to learn in business," he handed my portfolio and walked back to his seat.

"Thank you, I know I have a lot to learn and I am ready for that," I sat down and looked him straight in the eye. He smirked and moved on to the next person.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews :) I didn't think anyone would like the story but here goes another chapter :)_

_Once again - I don't own Gakuen Alice, I wish :(_

Natsume Hyuuga… Natsume Hyuuga… Natsume Hyuuga…

Ugh! Why can't I get that name out of my head! Mikan, he's no good – no good at all! He's just one of those rich boys, playing around – besides I have no time for that. I looked at my computer screen, and for once in my life I didn't know what to do with all these numbers. How can I not know what to do?! I've been studying this for 4 years! Before I could even start on my work somebody just picked the perfect time to call. I'm sure you can guess who it is –

"Mr. Hyuuga, what's the sudden phone call," I paced around the room, trying to cool myself down but it just made everything worse so I decided to step out the balcony.

"I just thought it'd be nice to give my employees a call and get to know them better. I mean I don't want my business going down," I swear I could see that famous smirk he has.

"Oh please just cut to the case," I rolled my eyes, I already know what this is all about and the answer is no – no – no – NO!

"Do you mind going out for dinner tonight,"

"No," I covered my mouth as soon as I realized what I just said. Crap!

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7," I couldn't even decline, the line just died on me! I can't believe this! Why did I have to think of the word no! Now I said that instead – ugh Mikan! Listen before you answer. Oh well I can't do anything about it now, don't want to get fired.

I looked at myself in the mirror – not too bad – I haven't dressed like this since… ugh… never? I've never been to dates; well I decide not to go no matter how many times my friend tried setting me up. Wait – this is not a date, stop thinking it's a date. I was wearing the red dress that Anna gave for Christmas - thank goodness it still fit! I decided to leave my hair down; it had a few waves at the end of my hair due to it being on a bun for the whole day. And as usual I had very minimal make up on, I was never good at putting on make up so why would I try now right?

"Ma'am your date is here," I rolled my eyes; great she had to say it was a date.

"Claire remember it's not a date, just a formal business meeting," I said as I looked through my bag – I had to make sure I had everything in there.

"I guess a formal business meeting would do," I gasped and slowly looked up to see my boss standing in front of me. I sheepishly smiled while he just gave me that smirk again. I looked at Claire who was trying to hold her laughter; I made a note to talk to her about warning me next time – if there is a next time.

"So what do you want to know," I took a sip of the red wine to calm my nerves. I need to calm down – why am I so nervous? I looked at those captivating crimson eyes – I've never seen such frightening yet beautiful eyes.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to take you out. You've caught my attention Miss Sakura," he smirked – dammit that smirk! Is it possible for someone to be this attractive?! Okay… I really need to stop complimenting him; I don't need his ego to go higher.

"May I ask how that happened," I don't even want to eat anymore, my stomach already feel full – from what you ask? From this guy of course! Him and his stupid charms! ARGH!

"If I tell you it wouldn't be fun anymore," I rolled my eyes; great he's one of guys. I really need to stop thinking about "romance" I don't think it even exists anymore. Thankfully our food arrived which made it easier to lessen our conversation. I can honestly say there won't be a next time with this guy, out of my league and totally not my interest.

As soon as I arrived home a call was already waiting for me – sigh – busy busy busy. Thank goodness it wasn't for business, it was just Anna. Once in a while Anna calls to make sure I'm home safe, I tried my best to stop her from doing this but she just wouldn't listen. Anyways, I decided to tell her about my attractive but evil boss. Apparently that name is famous all around her school since he studied there. She decided to tell me all about him, I tried not to listen but I took some little notes just in case.

NOTES:

- Has a fan club

- Can't settle with one girl

- Smartest guy in his major

- One of the richest guys in the school

And that's pretty much what caught my attention, it all just means CAUTION! DANGER!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone for the reviews :) I really really appreciate it!  
Because of that I decided to give you a little treat at the end - Natsumes little POV!  
Hope you enjoy!_

_Too bad but I don't own Gakuen Alice :(_

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Ugh! Why did I have to get sick now?! Stupid rain! Stupid car! You're probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about – well let me summarize it for you. Two days ago, my car broke down on the way home and of course it had to be raining – now I'm at work, sick.

"Eric can you pass this to Ms. Serina," I handed him a pile of folders. He gave me a worried look but I just gave him my usual "I'm okay" look. I slumped on my chair and grabbed some pills. 4 more hours to go. I looked at the clock and caught myself dozing off.

"Ms. Serina wants you upstairs," Eric popped his head in my office. I grabbed my phone and headed out the door. Before I could even get to the door everything went blurry – oh this is not good. Thankfully I was able to grab a hold of something before I lost myself. Eric kept giving me a worried look but as usual I just smiled at him.

I was finally getting close to her office but everything was not going my way at all – everything was getting worse. Next thing I knew I was on my knees, trying to stop the world from turning. I could hear people calling my name, which just made everything worse.

"I'll be okay just give me a second," before I could get myself up, I felt a pair of arms carry me. I tried to recognize the face but my eyesight became blurry. I held onto the person for dear life, I felt like I was going to fall – fall hard.

"I'm okay, I swear I'm okay," I mumbled.

"I can't miss work or I'll be dead – I can't lose this job. I need this job," I continued. The person just kept on assuring me that it's going to be okay but how does he/she know that? I was about to say a lot more but darkness engulfed me.

I woke up to a beeping sound; it was making my head worse. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a familiar environment. Please not here again. I thought my immune system would be better by now but I guess not. I guess I really need to take those pills… I looked out the window and noticed that it was pouring. I never liked the rain, maybe because it brought back unpleasant memories. I shook my head, no need to think about the past – it's long gone. Next think I knew I felt a droplet on my hand – Mikan why are you crying?! Stop it. I wiped my tears away as soon as I heard the door click.

"Hi Mikan, didn't think you'd be back here," I looked up to see my regular specialist, Dr. Imai. I just gave him a slight smile; he knew everything I've been through so there was no use of me hiding anything.

"I'm guessing you haven't been taking the pills I've given you," I just looked at him. There was no point for this at all.

"Mikan –

"Nothing is going to change my mind, I want to forget all about it ok," I pleaded. I don't want to remember anything. I sat up and covered my face – I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears just kept streaming down my face it just wouldn't stop at all. He wrapped his arms around me; I couldn't help but embrace him.

"You know Hotaru is going to kill me once she finds out,"

"That's right I will kill you," we both looked towards the door and found my cousin. She didn't look happy at all. Her brother, Subaru, left the room to give us a moment to talk.

"Hotaru, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Paris," I hastily wiped my tears away. I had to be strong; I can't show Hotaru how weak I really am. Growing up, she always saw me all weak and torn up; I have to assure her that I'm stronger now. I can't keep her worrying about me, that's why I worked so hard to get to the top. I worked my butt off to get into that company, to be more than qualified.

**Natsume's POV**

Before I left the hospital I had to make sure that Mikan was safe and sound. I wanted to stay till she woke up but an emergency happened at work. I couldn't erase her off my mind – what has she done to me? I was only supposed to be here for a day to visit the company but something – or should I say someone – got me to change my mind. I couldn't help but think about our little "business meeting", the way that dress perfectly hugged her body. Thank goodness nobody got hurt that night especially the fact that there were plenty of guys undressing her with their eyes.

"Natsume, I'm still here you know," Ruka waved a hand in front of my face. I rolled my eyes when I saw that smile on his face.

"I think I just saw you smile for a second," he teased. I glared at him and looked through the folders he gave me.

"Oh come on Natsume," he wouldn't stop pestering me.

"Ruka, out," he sighed, grabbed the folders and left. Ruka has been my best friends since childhood but I can't tell him anything, especially when I am confused as fuck. It's time for me to go out and do the usual to get my mind of things. I don't plan on committing myself with one person; I can't trust them – not after what happened. The other half of me is telling me not to do anything stupid but I don't want it happening again – not again.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so happy with all the reviews! It gives me so much energy to keep on writing :)_

_Sad to say but I don't own Gakuen Alice :(_

It took me a week to recover, I tried to work at home but Hotaru banned me from the computer and my cellphone. It wasn't fair at all! I can't wait to be back in my office, I never thought I would say this but I actually miss it. As soon as I got back to work, I was bombarded with greetings and questions. What surprised me the most was the pile of flowers and get-well cards from everyone. I picked up a bouquet of red roses that was placed on my desk – who could've given this? I looked at the card and couldn't help but smile.

_The girl in the red dress,_

_ I never write personal letters except for business so you better feel special! Anyways get well and hope to see you soon!_

I'm guessing he is already out of the country – for some reason it made my stomach turn thinking it'd be a long time till I see him again. I can't believe he already has that affect on me. Time to forget about him Mikan! Forget! Forget! Forget! I've known him for only a week and I'm already like this? I rubbed my temples, hoping that it'll get rid all my thoughts of him.

"Don't tell me you haven't fully recovered," I jerked my head so fast that I'm sure I heard my neck snap. He's here?! I thought he'd be away.

"You can't get rid of me that fast," he closed the door behind me and walked towards me. My heart was beating so fast, I tried to take a step back but stupid desk was in the way – got to remind myself to move that. He placed a hand on my forehead –

"Your fine, no fever, but your face is completely red," he smirked. I glared at him, which just made his smirk bigger – if that's even possible. I swear he needs to stop smirking or else I will have a cardiac arrest right now. Why does he have to be so attractive! I couldn't help but look at those crimson eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't pounced on me yet," there goes his ego once again! I stomped on his foot causing him to move a few steps back – finally I have my bubble all to myself.

"Your lucky it wasn't your precious," I smiled. He glared at me and pinned me to the wall. I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. He was too close for my comfort; I could smell a tint of spring and mint. I was never a fan of mint but damn he smells so good.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned as I reached for Eric's button on the phone. He undid my ponytail, and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear. I swear my face was probably as red as a tomato – it was also getting hotter and hotter by the second. Every time I felt his touch, it sent shivers down my spine. It's not fair how he can just do as he please but wait – why am I letting him do this?!

"I want to know everything about you, I can't figure you out –

"20 years of someone's life is not the easiest or entertaining thing in the world," I cut him off before he convince me that it's okay to tell him – that it's okay for him to enter deep down in my life.

"I've got lots of time," he sat on the couch as if I was going to tell him all about my life. Pssht no way! My life is not that easy breezy.

"You really want to know? Let me tell you this first, I have gone through the worst things that it'll probably shoo you away," I leaned on my desk while the memories just flowed in my mind. There's no way he would think of me the same way again. Oh well Mikan, it's not like he's actually going to stay in your life anyways – I just need to make sure that I don't let him in too much.

"One thing at a time right? So let's start with this," I pulled out a picture frame from one of my drawers and handed it to him.

"That's the last photograph of the three of us before they passed away. We were heading to a party, all I could remember were red stains on my dress and the scream of my mom," I looked out the window, hoping it would give me strength.

"Car crash. After that day I never wore anything white because it just reminds me of what happened. I'm even surprised that I can be in a car once again," I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"I try to erase that memory but I know that it'll never happen," I felt a pair of arms around me. I couldn't help myself but break down. It's been a long time since I told someone this story – I never knew that it would still affect me this much. I'm supposed to get stronger right?

"Just because you're crying doesn't mean you're weak," he ran his hands through my hair. How did I let myself crumble in front of him? It's not supposed to be like this. I felt like a lost child that has finally been found, so safe and warm.

* * *

Mmmm so comfy, I snuggled deeper in my blankets. It's been a while since I felt so relaxed.

"I'm glad you enjoy my company in bed," my eyes shot open and met a pair of crimson eyes. I couldn't move away due to a pair of arms around me – wait what happened?! All I could remember was crying my guts out to this man. I looked under my blanket to make sure that I was still fully dressed – phew thanks goodness!

"I'm not the type of man to take advantage of a woman," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, it's just that- I stopped before I could tell him another secret of mine. I shook my head to move that memory aside.

"By the way, where are we," I asked, looking around the room. It was very simple and modern, but I could tell that the furniture cost a lot.

"My office, it's another part of my office in case I would be working overnight," he answered my question before I could even ask. I never knew that his office would be this big but then again I've never been to his office. As I was looking around the room I caught sigh of the clock, I instantly shot out of the bed.

"I'm late," I exclaimed. I opened a door but it led to some entertainment room, I opened another door but it just led to a conference room. I glared at him when I heard him laugh.

"Come here, I already called them that you're working with me today," he held my hand and gently pulled me to the bed. I lay down next to him, trying to hide my tomato face. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was engulfed with that smell again, the smell that I instantly fell in love with.

"I don't know what you're feeling but I hope you know how to let go easily," I mumbled. Ugh! Why did I say that?!

"That's too bad because I don't plan on letting go," he answered. He tucked my hair behind my ears and kissed my forehead. I really hope he doesn't let go because I don't think I can handle more broken pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

_Because of all your lovely reviews I decided to put Natsume's POV :)  
Thank you all so much for the encouragement! _

I swear I don't know what we are, he would hold my hand here and there, ask me out on dates, bring me flowers and a other stuff that boyfriend would do; but he's not my boyfriend – I don't think so. I mean he never really asked me to be his girlfriend, it just all happened, is there a certain name for that? Sigh – this was too complicated. I stared at my work, tapping my pen against my desk; if someone was here they'd probably get annoyed with the sound.

"Ma'am, Ms. Anna is on the phone," I said a thank you and waited for Eric to pass her through my machine. It's been a while since I spoke to Anna; she was probably busy since she's graduating soon.

"Anna! 1 more month and I'll finally get to see you," I exclaimed. She was squealing on the other line, good thing I wasn't the only one excited.

"I heard Hotaru is back, she didn't even tell me that she was leaving," Anna and Hotaru are going to the same school but they rarely see each other because their schedule always clashed. Back in high school we were always together, so it was hard when we all separated.

"Oh you know as usual, she went haywire when I got sick- oh crap! Why did I mention that to her?!

"You were SICK," she exclaimed, and this is why I don't tell her when I get sick. Hotaru and Anna always get really worried when I am sick. For some reason I just get really bad when I'm sick. It's been like this since I was born but of course not many know.

"Stop worrying, I'm good as new," I assured her, I know she doesn't believe me that easily when it comes to my health but it's worth a shot right?

"You also forgot to mention about you know who. What is the status between you two," she questioned. I told her all the things that happened and how I'm even left questioning what we really are. She told me to take a step back before I get hurt. Sigh.

* * *

It was already late and here I am still finishing work. I looked at the view outside my office window, even though that it was close to midnight the city was still so alive. It was such a lovely view, although I always try to picture the view back home. I've always wanted to go back but I never had the courage to see the past. As soon as the clock stroke midnight I packed my things and headed out the door. Everyone already went home – it made me wonder about my home, it just felt like a place I take shelter in; there was no warmth in it at all. I need to stop thinking about the past; it's bringing me down. I took a deep breath and exhaled all the worries.

I stepped out of the elevator, rummaging through my purse for my keys. When I got a hold of my keys some stupid person decided not to watch where they were going which lead to my doom. My car keys fell – I did not just drop it on the floor but it went down the hole – that tiny gap between the elevator and the floor! UGHHHHHHH!

"You've got to be kidding me," great! How the heck am I suppose to get home now?!

"I don't care what you're going to say but you are going to get my keys back," I looked up to the person to give a piece of my mind but I bit my tongue. WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY HIM!

"What did you say," I glared at him. No way am I going to let him!

"I said that you are going to get my keys back. Have fun, I'm going home," I stomped myself out of the building. I breathed in the fresh air – thank you Mother Nature.

"Hey! You are not going home this late at night," he grab my wrist and spun me around. I shook his hand off me and put it on my waist.

"I'm tired, I need to get home because I still have work tomorrow so goodbye,"

"Stay at my office," he offered but I can't let him play around with me any longer. I knew it was nothing from the beginning. I just kept walking but he would just follow me.

"Fine, at least let me take you home. It's the least I could do," I stopped, turned around and nodded. I don't want to talk to him; thankfully he already knows where I live. He stood there probably waiting for me to say something but I just crossed my arms. Finally he led us to his car, I wasn't surprised to see a luxury car.

**Natsume's POV**

It was so nice to see her again, I tried to stay away for a couple of days but it was getting harder every second. I was on my way home when I got a call from the security that Mikan was still in the building. I couldn't help but turn the car and drive to the company. I smiled as I recalled the incident in my head. I looked at Mikan who was fast asleep; I was about to wake her up but decided against it – she must be really tired.

"Sir! Is Ma'am okay," Thank goodness Claire was still home; I didn't want to wake Mikan up for the keys. She ushered me to Mikan's room, I gently put her down on the bed. Claire took her shoes off and excused herself. I covered Mikan with her blanket; we don't need her getting sick again.

"Where are you going? I am not letting you leave," I turned around to see a blushing Mikan who was covering half of her face with her blanket.

"Someone's demanding and stubborn today," I smirked. She moved over to make room for me on the bed. Next thing I knew I was already snuggling with her, the only girl that could tell me what to do. She has no idea what kind of effect she has on me.

"I know you haven't slept in days too so you better sleep," she warned, I don't know how she knew but I'm glad finally someone noticed.

"Well whose fault is it that I haven't been getting much sleep," I looked at those beautiful eyes that I adore. I ran my hands through her hair till she fell asleep. I can't believe how lucky I am to have her beside me. I kissed her forehead; I am not letting you go. I decided to make everything official.


	6. Chapter 6

_You guys have no idea how you made me so happy with the reviews :)  
I hope you like this chapter, you might hate me too :/_

_Anyways, I dont own Gakuen Alice :(_

I figured he wouldn't be the type of guy to know how to really ask a girl to be their girlfriend. I'm sure girls just directly told everyone that they were already an "item" – since that's what they say nowadays. Although I give him credit for trying – wait – sorry that's rude of me for skipping the details. Let me tell you what happened.

I was talking to Eric, my assistant, about all our projects. He has been my assistant since I started in this company. It must be weird for him that he's assisting someone who's at least 3 years younger than him. We were talking in my office and as usual our talk would constantly go off topic, which I don't mind at all since I like to build a good relationship with everyone. Some people just like a pure business relationship but I like getting to know my coworkers especially the ones that constantly work with me.

"So how is it going with that girl you were telling me about last month," I sat on the couch across from him. I took a sip of my tea; I was never a fan of coffee.

"Egh it's been done a long time ago," he just shrug and drank his coffee.

"Seriously?! Was it you or her," I asked. Since the time I've known him, he probably had at least 5 girlfriends and I haven't worked here for a long time.

"Me, she was too clingy," he answered. That's it?!

"Maybe she just didn't want anyone to take you away from her," That's sometimes the reason why they act like that – well that's what I've heard anyways. He just shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind that but she would literally cling to me everywhere we go. I would never have time to do my work and you know how my work is so important," I laughed. Yes I do know how his work is so important since I was very critical when it came to work.

"And that's where I would come in," we just laughed but that was instantly cut off by a knock on the door. Eric stood up to open the door; there I saw Natsume glaring daggers at him.

"Good afternoon Sir," Eric greeted but Natsume just glared at him. Eric looked at me and excused himself. Natsume loudly shut the door, I rolled my eyes – I can't believe this guy. I smirked as a plan formed in my mind.

"Who the hell was that," I crossed my arms and glared at him. Hopefully this works – hey I just need to know what we really are okay? Maybe if he admits he was jealous I'd be ecstatic!

"As a matter of fact you just ruined my soon to be boyfriend," I looked at those crimson eyes; I hope I didn't say too much – I think I said too much.

"Boyfriend?! Mikan you've been playing with me all along," he yelled.

"For your information I'm not the one sending mixed signals," I fired back at him. He hid his emotions well but I could tell that he did not see that one coming. This was not my fault – it's his fault.

"If that's how you play with girls then I'm out! I don't want any of that," I turned away from him. He walked towards me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"I'm not playing with you, I want you and if you feel the same way I would want us to make everything official," I held his hand.

"I'd like that," thankfully I was not facing him or else he'd tease my tomato face.

"But before that you need to apologize to someone," I continued, turning around.

"For what," I crossed my arms.

"Fine," he sighed. I gave him a huge hug and a peck on the cheek. That day was very special, not only for us but for everybody else. That's when they saw THE NATSUME HYUUGA apologize but one thing they did not see was that incredible smile.

* * *

Such bad timing, right after we became official, he got a call from another business location for an emergency. He said that it could take a month, I didn't want him to go but I know how important work was so I told him that it'd be okay. I can do this – besides it's just a month.

"CONGRATULATIONS," Anna greeted as soon as she answered the phone. I don't know how she knew but it made me happy.

"I overheard from a bunch of girls here in the school, they are devastated," she laughed.

"What's wrong," I knew she'd feel it eventually, she calls it instincts, I call it creepy but I love that about her since I'm not the type to talk about my problems.

"He's away in a business emergency for a month," I need to pull myself together – I mean come on! I was able to handle not having a boyfriend for years, why is there any different right?

"You know being in a relationship with him will involve a lot of long distance right? Are you going to be okay with that," I can't believe I didn't think of that. Sigh. I got caught in the moment.

"Mikan I don't want you to worry, you've got enough to worry about; so you really need to think about this," I knew what she was referring to and I hate thinking about that. Every time I make a decision I always have to think about it, I always have to reconsider everything.

"I understand Anna," I sighed.

"Mikan I know you hate hearing it but it'd be much worse if it was coming from Hotaru. Your lucky she's focusing on her finals at the moment," I couldn't help but smile at that. She was right, I would be getting much worse from my over protective cousin. She has done so much for me so that I am always safe, I'm sure she already knows about everything before I could even tell her.

"Thanks Anna, I am really blessed to have you guys," I need to think deeply about this or it'll just get complicated. I also need to talk to Natsume; he has the right to know about everything before we fall hard. A part of me is hoping that he will still stay but deep down I don't want him to. I don't know what to tell him, how do you tell an important person in your life that there's something wrong. How do you tell them that you have been diagnosed with Lung Cancer?


	7. Chapter 7

_I hope you guys still enjoy reading the story especially with what's going on.  
I'll keep updating as fast as I can :)_

_I down own Gakuen Alice :(_

I still remember that day, that dreadful day where my dreams crumbled to the ground. I was perfectly fine, nothing was wrong with me; it just came in a surprise. Anna, Hotaru and I were off to our soccer finals; this was our chance to defeat the undefeated. We practiced day and night to make sure that we were more than capable of wining. It was the most exciting day of our senior year, many people would say argue and say that it would be Prom but not for us.

There was exactly 10 minutes left on the clock, we were leading by 4 points, that's when it all happened. I was about to pass the ball to Anna then my chest was suddenly in so much pain. It's as if I've been kicked and punched a hundred times. I fell on ground, coughing and wheezing in pain. Someone help me! I don't want to die yet. That's all I could think about. I could hear Anna and Hotaru screaming my name, my surrounding got hotter; it was getting difficult to breathe. I tried to reach out for something, for someone but I had no energy to do anything. I just wanted the pain to stop. Looks like God heard my prayer because everything went black.

"Mikan," Anna ran to my side as soon as I woke up. Where am I? Her face looked like she hasn't been sleeping for days. Her eyes were bloodshot red; it was filled with worries and sadness.

"Anna, what happened? Where's Hotaru," I asked. All I could remember was the pain – what caused it because I will do my best not to feel that much pain again.

"She's talking to her brother," I knew she wasn't telling me something. I held her hand, she squeezed it to comfort me but it felt like she was trying to comfort herself as well. Before I could ask any further questions Hotaru entered the room with her brother, Subaru. I could sense that they were trying to cover up something; I could see the pain in their eyes.

"How are you Mikan, you've been sleeping for 3 days," 3 days?! I was out that long?

"I'm feeling okay but how am I really," I wanted them to cut to the chase it was scaring me. I've never seen them like this before it was terrifying. They were looking at each other; they were hesitant on telling me.

"Mikan," Subaru sat on the bed and held my hand. I didn't like where this was going at all but I had to be strong, not only for me but for them as well.

"You have a tumor, you have lung cancer," Lung Cancer? But how? What did I do?

"No it can't be, I'm perfectly healthy," I covered my face and shook my head. I felt Anna and Hotaru embrace me but I couldn't feel anything at all. Everything around me shattered. My life shattered right before my eyes.

"It'll be okay, we can get through this together and Subaru has already called a specialist," Hotaru kept reassuring me that it would be okay but that didn't stop the tears from falling. Then the pain started again, I couldn't help but scream.

"Mikan," Hotaru yelled. It was getting worse; I curled into a ball and screamed in pain.

"Subaru! Do something," Hotaru ordered. Anna kept holding my hand; all I could do was squeeze her hand. I don't want to go through this - I don't want any of this at all. Please take the pain away… Please…

* * *

I took the pills, hoping that it'll never come back. They said that there's a chance of it not coming back but there's also a chance of it coming back. Subaru said I was lucky that it was still in Stage 1, he decided that it'd be best to have a surgery for it to be taken out and obviously I agreed with him. It's been about 3 years and there are still no sign of it. A ringing interrupted my thoughts; I looked at my phone and smiled.

"How's my angel doing," thank goodness he wasn't here or else he'd be teasing me at how easily he could make me blush.

"Could be better how about you,"

"What's wrong, did something happen," he asked, not bothering to answer my question. He never fails to think about me; every single day he would call me making sure that everything was good. I felt so loved which pains my heart because I haven't been completely honest with him.

"Nothing just missing you," I swear I could see that smirk on his face.

"I miss you too love, I'll be there soon okay," our conversation was then disrupted by an annoying voice.

"Natsumeeeeeee," this girl has been disrupting our conversation for days now, for some reason she always had the right timing. Natsume tells me that she's just a daughter of a business partner but it still bothered me. He would often tease me about my jealousy but I couldn't help it.

"I guess I'll talk to you some other time," I hang up the phone before he could reply. I felt bad for doing it but I didn't want to stay and here the conversation of the two. It just reminded me of how different we are. This was getting too complicated. Did I make the right decision? I rubbed my temples; all this thinking was beginning to give me headaches.

* * *

It's been a while since I heard Natsume's voice, he would occasionally text me but he hasn't called me since the last time. He must be really busy for work but I wish I could just hear his voice. I called his phone but it just lead to voice mail. What have I done?

"Hello," I instantly answered the phone when it rang, wishing it was Natsume.

"I hope you're not disappointed," Anna said. I must say that I was a bit disappointed but hey you can't blame me right? I guess I just really miss the guy.

"Of course not, I'm seeing you tomorrow, I'm excited," I exclaimed. I grabbed a suitcase from my closet and started packing my clothes.

"Well Hotaru and I can't wait, we have lots of things to tell you," I smiled. I can't wait to be reunited with them once again. I'm thrilled to spend 2 weeks with them; it'd be just like high school.

"I can't wait, you better have lots of food tasting for me," we laughed; I've always love trying different types of food. I guess you could say that I was Anna's food tester. We were laughing so much that I threw a coughing fit. I tried to slow down my breathing and calm myself. I caught my hand shivering as I grabbed the water on my table. This is nothing, this has happened before so it's no big deal.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone! I hope your enjoying the story, let me know on your thoughts :) _  
_I do not own Gakuen Alice :(_

Everyone was staring at us – you must be wondering why – well that's because Anna and I are running towards each other, squealing our lungs out, while Hotaru just rolled her eyes and covered her ears. Anna and I looked at each other and smiled, we grabbed Hotaru and let her join in the hug. She tried to get out of it but in the end she decided not to struggle and enjoy the moment.

"Your finally here, you look so different," Anna looked me up and down.

"I look different? You look totally different especially your hair," she smiled and posed like a model, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on you two, the car is waiting," Hotaru grabbed one of my luggage and walked away. I'm so glad to be here with them, I know for sure that it will be hard to leave.

* * *

Wow this place is amazing! Their apartment was so modern, which is my favorite. I looked out the window, they had such a breathtaking view, and you could see the Eiffel Tower perfectly from here. I could just stare at it forever.

"It's lovely isn't it," Anna and Hotaru stood beside me, I don't know how long we stood there for, it was a wonderful moment. Some of you might think it's awkward but it wasn't at all, we were cherishing the moment we have together.

"It's funny cause when we got this place, we instantly thought of you, we knew that you'd instantly fall in love," Hotaru mentioned. I swear I had the greatest friends/family in the world!

"I can't believe how far we've gone, it seems like yesterday I was just saying goodbye to you two at the airport," all we were doing was reminiscing about the past and comparing how our lives changed and how we've changed as a person.

"Enough bumming around, let's go out and eat," Anna and I laughed, as expected of Hotaru to bring up food. I took one glance at the Eiffel Tower and hoped that everything would be okay, that maybe Natsume and I could visit here in the future.

* * *

_My Angel, how are you doing? Sorry I haven't called, everything has just been busy around here. I will call you as soon as I get the chance. I wish you were here!_

My night instantly got better as soon as I received a text from Natsume. I know a call would've been better but I understand that work can be really busy especially when you're running 3 companies. I got off my bed and went to the balcony to enjoy the view.

_I'm doing well, enjoying the moment I have with my friends. That's okay; I know how busy it can get. Make sure you're eating well, don't get sick! You have no idea how much I feel the same way._

It was getting chilly; I did not want to get a cold during my vacation. As if on cue, a cough escaped from my mouth – actually not just a cough but instead a coughing fit. I instantly grabbed the water from my nightstand and drank as much as I could. I decided to take a couple of my pills to make sure everything would be okay. I looked at my phone but still no reply from him. I decided to head to bed, maybe I'd see a text in the morning. This relationship was definitely getting harder every day. Sigh. I don't even know when or how to tell him about my problem. I know I have to be strong for his reaction, I just hope that it won't be negative but for some reason I have a feeling it is.

* * *

We were all in our own room getting ready for the graduation. I could hear Anna blasting some music; she would always do that to calm herself. Then there's Hotaru, practicing her Valedictorian speech, I am so proud of them. I looked through my dresses; I couldn't decide which one to wear. Although there's one dress that caught my attention, the only problem was the color, the color white. I gathered all my courage to wear the dress; I looked at myself in the mirror and loved what I saw. I smiled at myself, I was so proud to see myself face my fears. I paired the dress with a famous pair of black Louboutin shoes. I moved on to my hair and curled the ends. As for make up, I had a smoky eye look, mascara to lengthen my eyelashes and tint of blush. I took one last glance at the mirror; I did not only see my reflection but my friend's as well.

"Mikan, your dress," Anna and Hotaru said.

"You look stunning," Anna wiped the tears in her eyes. She knew how I never wore white. I looked at Hotaru who was still in shock, it's as if I just learned how to talk.

"This is for you guys, I love you," They came up to me and hugged me. I tried to control my tears but I failed.

"Don't cry, we don't want to redo our makeup," we laughed and wiped our tears. I am so thankful of everything; nothing could ruin this day for me. To make everything better my phone beep, notifying me about a message. I rushed to read it and my day just got better.

_I'm glad that you're doing well; I hope they are not replacing me or I'll steal you away from them! Yes MOM I'll make sure to eat, actually I'm eating lunch so I'm being a good boy :') I will be seeing you soon! _

"Someone's day just got better," Anna teased, making me as red as a tomato. I replied as fast as I could before she decides to grab my phone and read the text out loud.

_ You know you'll always have a special place… That's good, I like good boys, and maybe I'll give you a reward later if you keep it up. I'll be waiting right here, I'm trying my best to be patient._

"Alright, let's go," We grabbed our clutches and headed out the door. Anna kept teasing me and nudging me all the way to the graduation. She even tried to take my phone; thankfully there was a password. She ended up locking my phone for half an hour due to her attempts on my password.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone!_

_I am so sorry that I have not updated the story, I've been very busy with school and work :(  
I'll try my very best to update._

_If you have any ideas that you want to happen in the story, don't hesitate to message me :)_

_Love you all!_


End file.
